the adventures of Renesmee Carlie Cullen
by peanut-5000
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob wake up together on the morning after they both lose their virginity and after that the story continues to follow the life of Nessie, well right now im not sure where the story will lead but this is just the beginning


"Good morning," I heard a werewolf whisper in my ear.

"Good morning," I replied with love. I took a deep breath and tried to gather my thoughts, "I love you" I slowly said as I exhaled, not opening my eyes.

"I love you too" Jacob said while pulling my naked body closer to his. He sighed with pleasure obviously in remembrance of last night.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my room, and my canopy, my bed, and my blankets. "So…," I let my voice trail off slightly as I realized that we were both in serious trouble. I turned around to look him; I gazed up into his big beautiful eyes, "when will my dad kill us?"There was a sudden burst of laughter from Seth, and Emmet (maybe even Jasper).

"Well the others got home like an hour ago so I'd say two hours," he started to giggle along with a few of my family members. They had all been on a hunt except for my parents (Edward and Bella) and my grandparents (Carlisle and Esme).

"They can't be that mad," I said shyly. More laughter ruined all chance of hope. I didn't want to think about it. I tried to change my thoughts, and then I had a flash back of our first kiss. I touched Jacob and allowed the memory to flow through him. When my thoughts had been translated I added 'go put on some close'.

He kissed me quickly, grabbed a sheet, and followed my orders by sneaking to his room on the other side of the house. I thought about how obedient he was to me, and sighed in the blissfulness of the moment. Then another thought, which was utterly terrifying, popped into my head.

He and I were truly in trouble. I sat up to quickly examine my room. The first thing I noticed was the feathers all over. The one billions of pillows I usually sleep with had back fired last night but they had always been super comfy. Most of everything else was intact, or so I thought, I looked a little closer and realized that everything had at least one rip in them. The pillows were all (but a few that had been thrown all over) torn and ripped to shreds. My canopy had three runs in it that Jacob in wolf form cold fit through , which I remembered making, at first that made me smile in remembrance of the pleasure of that moment but then I got all pouty cause I loved that canopy. My mattress had broken and bent springs jetting out of random holes. I turned my head and saw a huge chunk of my head board shooting out of my wall. It made my laugh.

I got up from my bed and started to get dressed I put on my black bra and panties, and then slid on a gray skirt and my semi-see-through white shirt.

We had recently moved to Alaska after my 16st B-day and the house was really similar to my first home in forks just less rain and more snow. We still had all the windows I remembered from my first few years of life and the stair case all that stuff; it just had even more stuff to fit in the four werewolves in Jacobs pack and the new vampire/imprint of Seth, Amy.

My parents, Jacob and I had been free-lancing for a while. Jacob had left his pack mates in forks, although they all communicated when he phased so no biggy.

I looked into the mirror on my wall…. WOW my hair was a total mess. I grabbed my brush and pulled at the tangled mess. The brush broke. I shook my hair then decided to use my fingers, nothing. Whatever, when your father is about to kill you, hair doesn't matter.

I bet my moms first time was so different. I rolled my eyes at the thought, It doesn't really phase my to think of my parents in a romantic way they've been making out since I was born but still, gross.

I slowly walked to the living room were my family had gathered and everyone had there eyes on me before I walked in the room. Alice was sitting in jaspers lap; their eyes looked like they had a hint of joy, and humor and Alice even looked a little proud, I figured if I focused on them it wouldn't be so bad… until my mom and dad got home.

Emmet was leaning over the couch where Rosalie was sitting, legs crossed she was trying to look mad but as my eyes locked on hers she started to smile, Emmet burst in to laughter the second my gaze turned to him. They were probably all laughing at the scared look one my face. I took in a deep breath a exhaled with a smile.

I could smell that the werewolves had just left the room (along with Amy). They were probably going to laugh at Jacob. As soon as the though crossed my mind I heard Jacobs door open and he step out. Seth was jumpy and smiley and bubbly before Jacob even came out of the door, but when Jacob took his first step Seth let out a howl!

The wolves started to celebrate (all except for Leah). "Come on you guys its not a big deal stop acting like boys, " Leah started.

I could her the smile in Jacobs voice when he said "Yeah you guys are more than a little embarrassing" if I were him id just tell them to stop, I mean they have to obey him but he has always told me that he doesn't like giving orders so he just keep his smile and started toward the living room with the pack following.

I walked over to Alice and she held her hand out I took it in to mine and mentally ask 'when are the coming home '

"In one hour and 45 minutes," she replied and started to smile.

Jacob walked in to the room and plopped down on the couch at the end farthest from Rosalie, now she really did look mad. Although this time not at me but at him she was basically strangling him with her eyes, I'm pretty sure they always hated each other, but I think it just got worse. And just when they were starting to get along. A few months ago my mom had an idea, it was about how they both loved cars, I mean every one new that they were both into cars but no one ever thought it would help stop their constant bickering!

Anyway now I'm pretty sure they took a big step back on the whole friendship thing. I mean when i was little they were always fighting over me and who got to hold me here who got to take my there. Due to the whole vampire-ism thing Rose had tried to take me in as her own but it had never worked i would never love anyone more then my mother (except for daddy and Jacob, whom id loved just as much as her).I mean i loved her but some times she was such a bitch (i still loved her though).

I turned back around to once again grab Alice's hand to ask her for help with my hair, but instead she grabbed my hand and whirled my around. We ran at vampire speed to my room.

"Wow, I totally saw it coming but…" she paused "Wow!"

"Shut up," I replied "Alice I know that your never at a loss for words" I rolled my eyes at her crazy over-reaction.

"I can't believe you broke your brush, not to mention the rest of your room" she was now leading my to her and Jazz's room at a human pace. When we entered we sat in the middle of her huge bed, and she stared at me for a while. Then she broke the ice with her cute little giggle.

I started to laugh as well, then for some reason we both broke into hysteria. I kind of now why I was laughing. I just felt so good, so happy, and so….wonderful.

She hugged my, she new this day was coming (and not just because she could see the future ), about a week ago we had the "sex" talk. So yeah…. It was totally cool with her though because she always knows the right thing to say.


End file.
